OCs Needed
by Hunterjumper2016
Summary: Story will be up by this weekend! Thanks for all the OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**I need some new OC's for a new story about what happened to Diego and Maddie before A Fire Only Needs A Spark To Ignite. Message me your OCs. Here is your outline... I will only select 6 OCs, good luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name (First and Last):<strong>

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Personality:**

**Outfit (Region 4 is wealthier, think modern clothing!):**

**Supernatural being? (If witch/wizard, identify magic color):**

**Biggest Secret:**

* * *

><p><strong>I will announce the winners in a few days!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I have 3 new OCs. Here they are:**

* * *

><p><strong>Name (First and Last): Ember Ender<strong>

**Hair Color: Brown with red, auburn, and blonde highlights**

**Eye Color: Sky blue **

**Height: 5'8"**

**Favorite Color: Sunset blue**

**Personality: Prodigy, loyal, rebel, strong, brave, reckless, stubborn, tomboy, independent, headstrong**

**Outfit: Black boots, cardigan sweater, jean skirt**

**Supernatural being: Seer (someone who can see into the future)**

**Biggest Secret: She had a prophecy about the rebellion with Emma and Jax heading it.**

**Creator: skyheart09**

* * *

><p><strong>Name (First and Last): Josh GonzalezNovoa**

**Hair Color: Brown with blonde on the front going in a wave upwards (similar to Jax's hairstyle)**

**Eye Color: Hazel **

**Height: 6'**

**Favorite Color: Yellow and blue **

**Personality: Sweet, loving, smart, funny/good sense of humor**

**Outfit: T-shirts/V-necks, skinny/ripped jeans, high top converse**

**Supernatural being: Wizard (yellow and blue smoke)**

**Biggest Secret: He never met his parents because they disappeared after his birth and left him in the Gonzalez's front yard. He is Jax Novoa's long lost brother. Jax doesn't know.**

**Creator: RebelliousSoul0610**

* * *

><p><strong>Name (First and Last): Natasha "Nash" Davidson<strong>

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Favorite Color: Dark Red**

**Personality: Adventurous, mysterious, unpredictable, sneaky, athletic, brave, smart, wise, sassy, tomboy**

**Outfit: Light blue skinny jeans with a rip on the right knee, light gray shirt under an unbuttoned dark blue and black flannel shirt, and black converse**

**Supernatural being: Witch (Dark Red Lightning) **

**Biggest Secret: She is a witch. Her mother was killed by the Centroid for having powers when Nash was a little girl. Nash has been hiding her magic ever since.**

**Creator: SkaterGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another new OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Name (First and Last):Christine Alvarez<strong>

**Hair Color:brown with chestnut/Carmel highlights on the tips**

**Eye Color:Chocolate brown**

**Height:5.8**

**Favorite Color:burgundy**

**Personality:loving, sweet, smart, risk taker, brave**

**Outfit (Region 4 is wealthier, think modern clothing!):converse, jeans, nice shirts, dresses, dresses like Emma a little **

**Supernatural being? (If witch/wizard, identify magic color):Witch(burgundy and white smoke)**

**Biggest Secret:She is a witch and likes Josh Novoa/Gonzalez**

**Creator: RebelliousSoul0610**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since there are no more OCs being sent in for my story, I've decided to create 2 of my own. Thank you to RebelliousSoul0610, skyheart09, SkaterGirl, and EveryWitchPony for their OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name (First and Last): Sabrina Sparks<strong>

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Personality: Rude, able to get what she wants**

**Outfit: Blue ripped jeans, red tank top, red leather jacket, red converse**

**Supernatural Being: Dark magic (red and dark blue smoke)**

**Biggest Secret: She likes Diego and has killed several people in the past**

**Creator: EveryWitchPony**

* * *

><p><strong>Name (First and Last): Bane Huntingwood Jr.<strong>

**Hair Color: Dirty blonde**

**Eye Color: Grass green**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

**Personality: Suave, smart, instinctual, vigilant**

**Outfit: Grey jeans, white tank top, black hoodie, dark blue converse**

**Supernatural Being: Werewolf**

**Biggest Secret: He is one of the last living werewolves. He is Maddie's boyfriend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name (First and Last): Rachel Wheeler<strong>

**Hair Color: Long brown hair with caramel highlights**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Favorite Color: Sea Green**

**Personality: Introverted, caring, reliable, willing, protective**

**Outfit: Red t-shirt with a picture of a lion on it, a navy blue cardigan, white skinny jeans, black high tops**

**Supernatural being: She's actually a human! But she has more knowledge on magical beings than anyone else in the Region.**

**Biggest Secret: She has a collection of books that contains every single spell ever casted, every single Kanay marking, and every single magical creature that ever existed.**


End file.
